IBC is the nation’s number 3 most-watched TV network in July 2013
August 5, 2013 BROADCAST giants GMA Network, Inc., Intercontinental Broadcasting Corp. and ABS-CBN Corp. both claimed in separate statements over the weekend that they cornered dominant audience shares last month, with the former announcing lead in urban areas and the latter claiming dominance nationwide. IBC, the country’s sequestered largest multimedia conglomerate remained on top of the television ratings in July with more Filipinos tuning in to its programs with a total day audience share of 30%, five points higher than rival ABS-CBN with 42% and GMA with 34%, based on data from Kantar Media that cover urban and rural homes. Home to the Nielsen TV Audience Measurement survey, IBC also led across all day parts and scored a 25.5% total day audience share average, behind GMA with 40% and ABS-CBN with 28.7% by 11.3 points. 'Total Day (6 AM-12 MN) National TV Viewership in July 2013 by Households:' Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,609 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population, while the other ratings data supplier AGB Nielsen reportedly has only 1,980 homes based solely in urban areas that represent only 57% of the Philippine TV viewing population. IBC-13 also kept its stronghold of the primetime block (6PM-12MN) despite ABS-CBN and GMA’s new offerings, with a recorded audience share of 29%, higher by 14 points than ABS-CBN’s 47% and GMA’s 33%. Primetime is the most important timeblock when most Filipinos watch TV and advertisers put a larger chunk of their investment in to reach more consumers efficiently. 'Primetime TV (6 PM-12 MN) Viewership in July 2013 by Households:' The multi-awarded, longest-running and top-rating game show Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? secured the third place of top spot among the country’s most watched programs with a national TV rating of 33.1%. It was followed by top-rater the gane show The Weakest Link with 30.8% and the top-rating and award-winning singing-reality talent search show Born to be a Star with national TV rating of 27.7%. Express Balita, meanwhile, ruled the undisputed flagship newscasts in the country with a national TV rating of 23.9%, beating TV Patrol with 28.7% and 24 Oras with only 18.5%. Favorite basketball with the PBA World Cup for a national ratings of Milo Energy Drink vs. Air21 Express with 30.1%, San Mig Coffee Mixers vs. Milo Energy Drink 26.4%, Milo Enery Drink vs. Meralco Bolts with 23.3% and San Mig Coffee Mixers vs. Alaska Aces with 16.7%. A primetime romantic teleserye Safe In The Arms Of Love in the top of the list with 21.3%, outdoing its rival program of Huwag Ka Lang Mawawala with 24.8% and My Husband's Lover which got 25.5%. Kantar Media’s report also showed that 9 programs in the top 30 in July were produced by IBC-13, teen romantic drama anthology Sandy's Boyfriend (19.1%), the top-rating sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief (18.4%), comedy gag show Happy TODAS (17.7%),. 'Top 30 Programs in July 2013 (National Homes)' IBC also dominated other key territories in terms of total day viewership. It earned an average audience share of 30% vs ABS-CBN’s 43% and GMA’s 37% in Balance Luzon (areas in Luzon outside Mega Manila); 22% vs ABS-CBN’s 50% and GMA’s 28% in the Visayas; and 15% vs ABS-CBN’s 54% and GMA’s 25% in Mindanao. 'Balance Luzon Total Day TV Vierwership in July 2013 by Households:' Total Visayas Total Day TV Viewership in July 2013 by Households: Total Mindanao Total Day TV Viewership in July 2013 by Households: Kantar Media is a leading television (TV) audience measurement provider with capabilities in gathering TV viewing data in both digital and analog platforms. It is a multinational market research group that specializes in audience measurement in more than 80 countries, has 26 TV networks, ad agencies, and pan-regional networks subscribing to its ratings services. Among its current subscribers are ABS-CBN, IBC, PTV, Sky Cable, J. Romero and Associates, 720ConsumerConnect, Starcom, OMD, PhD, Mediacom, Mindshare, MEC, Maxus, Universal McCann, Wellmade Manufacturing Corporation, Brand Ideas, and MPG Havas. They also include pan-regional networks like CSM Media Inc., Fox International Channels, Star HK, Discovery, AXN, HBO, MTV, Sony Pictures Television International, Celestial Tiger, and A&E Television Network. Among these, the following subscribe to both urban and rural TV audience measurement: ABS-CBN, IBC-13, Brand Ideas, MPG Havas, and 720ConsumerConnect.